A Reindeer for Christmas 1827
by The-Unknown-Thing-Says-Hi
Summary: Tsuna finds himself stuffed in a reindeer costume after school. after becoming hibari's pet he finds out that he loves hibari but hibari is not the only one who loves him. 1827 and 6927
1. I hate you Holly

A reindeer for Christmas

Why am I hiding in a closet, in my class room, after school, in a fluffy reindeer suit, you ask? Well…it all started this morning when I ran into my friend Holly…

"Tsu-kun did you find your soul mate for the fair" Holly practically screams in my ear as she grabs onto my arm. I stare at her with eyes the size of bowling balls (I was deep in thought when she attacked me, so now I am going to need intense therapy to overcome this great amount of a shock) Holly is smiling effortlessly, blinking her eyes with false innocence. Holly is a chocolate girl with an unhealthy obsession with gays…yeah just don't ask! She is taller than me (everyone is) and has wavy maroon hair that is bleached blond on the ends. She looks older than me even though were both fourteen (I look younger than everyone). "Oh Tsuna, you know you can tell me!" she batters her eyes wildly, creeping me out a little "well…no I-I don't have anyone to go with me" I stutter slightly remembering yesterday's events, I had tried to ask Kyoko to the fair but Holly kept showing up untimely with some random guy from school telling me "he was my one and only" that girl needs to get her head straight because I'm **not **gay and will never be. Holly thinks that I would be the perfect girl in a relationship (also known as Uke) and that it's her duty to find me a lover (why me?). My attention is drawn back to reality because Holly is ruffling my brown hair and poking my pale face desperately wanting my attention. "I can help you know." She rubs her hands together viscously reminding me of a witch who's about to poison a poor princess with an innocent looking apple. "Actually I'm busy tonight so…b-but thank you for the offer" I try politely to turn her down but find myself trapped in a situation I never wanted to be in "I knew you would resort to such a pathetic lie so I called your mother earlier and she said you were _free_ this afternoon" I mentally kicked myself of Corse she would do that, she was always so careful with her devious planning "either way I still would have known you were lying because your innocent, chocolate eyes betray you" I glare at the ground "they don't…" I try weakly, talking back to Holly was like trying to negotiate with a starving lion it is…**pointless**! I sigh with frustration, I open my mouth to speak but am cut off "a sigh means defeat so come on~" I flail aimlessly but since I am far weaker than Holly (and every other human being) I have no option but to go with her.

When we finally arrive at Holly's house I find myself out of breath, I will never know how she manages to cope with the heat of running (just because it's snowing doesn't make a difference in the heat besides me and sports where never two peas in a pod we were more like… a shark and a guppy?). Holly's house is near the park (which is a long distance to run from Town if you ask me). Holly drags me into her two story house and up to the second floor. We enter a pink room decorated to the theme of Christmas (Christmas lights, Santa's and reindeers, _all _of it!) I look at the four poster bed where Lucy and Tina sit as if awaiting our arrival.

Lucy is tan with short crimson curls (which she dyed) there are also a ton of beads and clips in her hair, she also wears a panda jumper, black tights and big brown boots. In her hands are two books, one is a manga most likely romance genre and the other is a fashion magazine. Tina is a Pilipino girl with straight black hair that is in a loose bun. Tina is wearing blue jeans and a neon green turtle neck, she is also wearing white sneakers. In her hands are two plastic bags which I couldn't see inside.

"Let's get to work girls!" Holly announces cheerfully gaining a smirk from Lucy and a toothy smile from Tina. Tina reaches into her bag and pulled out something brown and fuzzy it took a moment for me to realize that it was a reindeer suit! In all honesty I feel sorry for whoever has to wear such a silly thing (I mean they would look like a pet fur ball with antlers!). "Well Tsuna put it on!" Lucy smiles at me I laugh, she must be joking but when I see their confused faces I realize that they really weren't "what's so funny Tsu-kun" Holly asks me. I stare at them blankly before realizing the grave danger I was really in! (god I am going to need regular therapy sessions if this is going to keep up!)

_With a swift, elegant, blinding motion I doge aiming past my enemy pushing her into my other attackers before sprinting to the staircase and sliding down the railing. My enemy is close at my tail as I sprint through the door. They chase me down to the beach but I am far too fast so I dive into a small hidden cove where a dragon will escort me to my hidden boat…_

Ok now my imagination is getting ahead of me but most of that was the plan…if only I hadn't gotten caught at the swift and elegant doge part (I got tangled in a few scarfs and clothing items after slipping from my "elegant" doge…also where would I sail to I mean we are near a park not a beach!)

"Now you look so cute~" Lucy giggles as Tina nods in approval. I stare at myself in the mirror and try to keep my breakfast in my stomach, I looked ridiculous! Never has a man had to feel such shame before! I am such a disgrace to the male race. In the mirror stood a boy with brown hair, chocolate eyes and pale skin but that's about the only thing I recognized about me! I am wearing a brown fluffy one-piece with a pearl belly and a massive scarlet collar, the collar has a tiny yellow bell on it. The tail attached to the suit drags on the ground due to the fact that this costume was at least two sizes too big. I get a head band with antlers and reindeer ears on it. I am also wearing black shoes and on my hands are large mitten like hooves. I fell to my knees, my life was over! Holly grips at the leash she attached to my collar "c'mon silly we need to show Hanna, Haru and Kyoko" I stare at her with wide pleading eyes I couldn't let Kyoko see this she will never ever want to go out with me if she saw how little dignity I had left! "Please anyone but Kyoko" I beg at her feet. Holly squeals as I cling onto her long blue skinny jeans. She petted my head "you are just too cute! It should be illegal!" well that was all the proof I needed to know that she hadn't listened to me at all. Resisting as much as I can I am dragged out of the building and out into the cold winter air.

Choking and gaging I am dragged along the floor towards Namimori middle school. Why Namimori middle school? Couldn't you just call Hanna, Haru and kyoko to meet up at the park or their own home! In all honesty it wasn't the actual the fact that it was my school I was being dragged to that bothered me, it was because of the location of this specific building that ticked me off! Namimori Middle is on the opposite side of town which means that I need to be dragged all through town before reaching my destination of horror (imagine the black mail material if anyone saw or got a picture of me…which they clearly would).

"Smile and wave girls!" Holly beams striding along like the winner of the show _America's next top model _I squeeze my eyes shut remembering the childish games we used to play when I was small _if I can't see you then you can't see me! _Oh how I wished that where true but as fate should have it closing my eyes didn't make me invisible in fact it made me even more visible than I was before, why? Because my eyes where closed I hadn't noticed the slight dip in the road and came tumbling to the snow filled ground (if most people's eyes were on me before…now all eyes are on me). Oh the humiliation! I landed in a rather suggestive position. My hands where right by my head next to my ears and my back was arched inward really showing off my tail since my but was in the air. I sat up and wiped away my tears before rubbing my swollen lip (The fall had been face first, slamming my lips into the floor roughly) I was so busy trying to dust myself off _and _not cry like the wimp I was that I hadn't noticed a figure slowly move in front of me "Kufufu what do we have here?" my eyes widen in realization and I whip my head up to face the one man who could really make this day a living hell "M-m-mukuro!" I stammer. I tried to get up but slipped and fell right back down onto the rock and snow. "Oh dear…did you fall?" he murmurs softly, lowing the upper half of his body towards me "let me help you clean-up" he purrs softly, I can feel his breath on my panicking, flushed face. I can hear Holly, Lucy and Tina squeak as they cling onto each other trying not to scream with excitement (they finally get to see a real yaoi moment unfold) "I-I can clean myself up…t-thank-you!" I manage to stutter out. I turn my tomato colored face away from his hungry gaze. Mukuro caches my chin and turns me to face him, slowly bringing up his thumb to my face "well…you missed a spot" his voice is a whisper, so delicate that I can just barley hear him. He brushes his thumb over my trembling, swollen lips before taking a dive. I can hear the silent gasps of the world around me. My eyes widen, I can fell his soft warm lips lock mine. In the heat of the moment he began to push for more, dying to explore my wet cavern…but I never let him. I didn't want to be his! The kiss felt so wrong I couldn't take it! I began to squirm violently, but his grip on me was to firm making my movement constricted. His hands slid down from my back to my waist gripping me firmly (clearly not happy with the fact that his tongue was not appreciated in my mouth) I whimper begging for this moment to just end! My prayers where answered with a bitter hiss coming from directly behind Mukuro "release him now" the voice showed only hatred and vicious murder intent. Mukuro parted our lips but only enough to he could speak "now why would I do that?" he stared in to my large horrified eyes chuckling lightly after seeing my crimson blush. "If you don't I will bite you to death" the now newly recognized Hibari (only because of his famous quote) answers calmly. Mukuro brushed a few of my strands of hair out of my face before he stood and turned to Hibari "why? Did you want a moment with _my_ princes too?" he emphasized the word "My" grinning evilly. Hibari didn't want any more conversation and lunged forward with his Tonfa's in hand. Mukuro started by dogging Hibari's bloodthirsty strikes probably just to annoy him. I stare in disbelief, shock and horror at the situation unfolding before me. Holly runs over to me with Tina and Lucy not far behind "good for you Tsuna!" she gushes hugging me tightly "wh-wha?" had she really just said that? Clearly she's brain dead! What makes her think it was good for me to be kissed by an insane pervert like Mukuro?! "Now excuse me while I give the leash to your new owner" she giggles walking towards the still fighting Mukuro. I stare at her back in horror this can't be happening to me! "Please I'm begging you don't do this to me!" I scream as I desperately try to stick my feet in the snow so she can't drag me any further.

A loud crash silences my wails and we all turn our heads to look at the fight scene. Mukuro had landed on a car shattering the glass and setting off its alarm. Blood slowly trickled from his nose and mouth as he made a move to sit up "kufu*cough*…fu" he mutters softly wiping away the blood (how in the world did this escalate so quickly?) "I guess this body's had enough" he manages to cough out before vanishing. Mukuro is replaced by a rather tired looking Chrome. She only needs a few glances of the scene before dashing off without another word. Hibari on the other hand wipes the blood of his mouth and face before turning to my trebling figure. I melt under his icy stare this was one of the most terrifying moments of my entire life! "Come herbivore…or should I say _pet reindeer_" that's it I pass out!

My eyes slowly open to meet icy blue ones. At first I'm to groggy to really realize who was in front of me "mmm…good morning" I mumble before turning away from him "good night…" I mumble slowly going back to sleep. "Your interesting herbivore…but I don't think turning away from me was your best choice" a dark chuckle erects from behind me. My eyes snap open _Herbivore…HERBIVORE!?_ Only Hibari called people herbivore…so all that happened wasn't a dream? Oh no this is not good! That means… I look down and find myself covered in Hibari's jacket and wearing my fluffy reindeer suit. My eyes only widen as the memories of earlier events come crashing down. That means that M-Mukuro…h-he took my first kiss!

While I was lost in my thoughts I failed to notice Hibari's slowly growing smirk. "Remember now? _My pet" _he takes my chin and directs my face towards his smoldering one. I flush all the way to the tips of my ears. "I like your friend…holly was it? She has nice taste" he took a glance at my reindeer suit before looking back at me his hungry smirk only growing. I turn a messy shade of crimson looking at the ground "B-but…" I start not really knowing what I was going to say.

I really hate you right now Holly! Hibari moves from sitting on the table to sitting on the sofa beside me, all the while holding my chin and keeping my teary gaze. I was so scared of getting bitten to death that all other thoughts where pushed away. Suddenly Hibari's smirk drops and instantly the room gets that much colder. He leans closer to my face his grip on my chin growing more firm "h-h-Hibari-S-San?" I ask, what was he up to? I began to squirm under his firm gaze trying to free my chin from his firm grip. "Did you like it?" he asks coldly spitting out the words as if they were poison "w-what?" I ask, what did I like? The way he was pinching my chin…no, his intense blue eyes and his strong build? Ye-I mean no…no. "The kiss" he growled like it was the most obvious thing ever. Well sorry your _highness_ but I don't know what you're thinking! "n-no" I mumble softly blushing madly. I was terrified, shocked and just plain exhausted. That kiss was so very wrong and it was with another _guy_! "Good" Hibari whispers, slowly closing his eyes and leaning in. my eyes went wide as once again my lips where claimed. His lips where soft and warm, I felt electricity shoot through my entire body before a flaming fire began to push at my chest. I knew this was wrong but…but it just felt so, so right! Slowly my eyes slid shut enjoying his gentle kisses. Soon his tongue asked for entrance prying at my lips. I gasp at the sudden action giving him full access to my cavern. His hands travel down, one arm wrapping around me directly under my arms gripping my shoulder possessively, while his other hand wraps itself around my waist. He pulls me as close as possible to him making me arch my back from the force of his kisses and his pulling. I hold either side of his head gripping onto his soft raven locks. His tongue expertly worked my mouth, while my tongue tried and failed to copy his actions. I hadn't been kissed until today so I had no idea what I was doing. We break apart for air, panting and flushed I look up at him. "H-hibari…" I mumble softly. He nuzzles into my neck before mumbling softly "did you like that?" I blink. Yes I did, in fact I loved it…my eyes go wide I-I enjoyed the kiss from another guy! But I hadn't liked Mukuro's so, so why did I like his? I love kyoko not Hibari! Wh-what? Hibari took his head away from my neck to look at my face his eyes narrowing "Tsunayoshi?" he wanted an answer. I shouldn't love a man! I push Hibari away from me and start to run but Hibari grabs my tail and pulls me back into his arms. He is now standing looking down at me with narrowed eyes. I kick and flail "l-let me go!" I yell "answer me and I will let you go" Hibari answers coldly bracing himself for a no. I stop flailing "p-promise?" I look at the ground "just spit it!" he barks irritated and hurt. I need to tell him…I-I love him! But I really shouldn't, I shouldn't love him. "No" I lie brokenly before shoving him away from me and running out of the room.

(author point of view) Hibari stood there his hands dropped to his side. He knew that would happen and he tried to prepare himself for it but…he didn't prepare good enough. "He hated it" He glares at the ground before throwing his Tonfa at the wall causing a huge hole. "I love him" he mumbles sadly before sitting back down on the sofa. With silent pain he looked out the window watching the dark star filled sky light up with colored fireworks. "I Hate y…I hate Y…" Hibari tried to calm himself, he tried to bring himself back to the way he was, and he tried to lie to himself, convince himself he hated Tsuna but he couldn't because he loved Tsuna "I hate…me."


	2. closets not good hiding places!

Ok I am really sorry about the fact that this is extremely short and pretty late please forgive me and please enjoy!

Tsuna: um…Cat

Me: yes?

Tsuna: what did mukuro want? (Innocent head tilt)

Me: god tsuna this is the reason you're a target…

Hibari: who's a target?

Me: um…no one… all fine here (snatches story from Tsuna and tries to hide it by sitting on it)

Hibari: (sighs and picks me up by the scruff, reads story still holding me in the air) herbivore…

Me:…yes? (Tries to act innocent)

Hibari: Ill bite you to death!

(Fighting…well me getting clobbered)

Meanwhile…

Tsuna: but wha…(staring at paper)

Mukuro: hello-(gets Tonfa in head)

Me: (crawls dramatically away from hibari) on…with…the…STORY!

I continued to run tears streaming down my face "h-hibari-s-saaaaaaan" I wine falling to my knees in the hallway sobbing uncontrollably. I had told him a lie. I love Hibari with all that I am worth, I was scared. I knew the consequences of loving him and yet, and yet all I did was fall in love with him. I need him like I need air. I continue to sob totally unaware of the presence of another. I hug myself trying not to fall apart when a cold whisper touches my ear "Ku fufufu hello my little princes" my mind was a jumble so I couldn't read the clear signs of danger. I was falling apart and I really wanted someone to put be back together so with pure desperation (and blind confusion) I flung my arms around Mukuros neck. I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt slowly lowering my hands to grip the back of the fabric he wore. Mukuro was surprised but took me in his arms happily (he was so going to brag about this to Hibari later) he stroked my back and whispered soothing words into my ear. Slowly my tears melted to soft hiccups. I snuggled myself into his arms I was so exhausted from the whole traumatic day I just needed some sleep.

But clearly Mukuro had another idea in mind, he locked our lips. I gasped in shock, his tongue dived into my mouth, exploring every corner of my warm cavern. I tried to tell him to stop but in the kiss it was only a jumble of M's. Mukuro's hand began to drift lower gracing over my stomach and down my leg. He broke our kiss leaving me panting. I stare at him with wide, confused, horrified eyes before directing my gaze to the hand that was now at my ankle (and at the end of the reindeer suit) then slowly he began to push up the loose furry fabric. I was confused till he began to unzip the zipper on my back. Now I knew clearly what he wanted, that was enough to get me back on my feet. I shoved and kicked until I was free. Scrambling away and going into a sprint, my heart beat raced and my palms where sweaty. I was trapped in a building with the man I can't live without and a man who won't leave without me. I heard his footsteps fast approaching, so out of sheer fear I dived into an unoccupied classroom and threw myself into a nearby closet. Well here I am in a closet in a fluffy reindeer suit after school missing the fair.

I squished myself between the papers and books of the English department. I could be at home right now, with my mom, lambo, Ipin and Fuuta watching the fireworks crack outside. I never thought I would actually miss Reborn and Bianchi. Soft footsteps in front of the closet drag me out of my mind and back into the suffocating panic of reality. The footsteps stop, I hold my breath please don't find me please don't find me! My mind reels in panic. Suddenly a hand firmly grasps the door handle of the cupboard, out of instinct I grab the cupboard door and pull it shut. The man outside yelps with shock before pulling on the door harder. Hibari…save me… unconsciously I thought the words I never thought I would and as if on cue I hear the voice of angels "pineapple herbivore what are you doing?"


	3. yours

In the moment of joy and shock my grip on the cupboard door slackens giving Mukuro the perfect opportunity to yank the door open. I tumble out, shutting my eyes firmly and preparing myself for impact with the floor, but instead I land face first into something soft and warm.

I unconsciously grip onto the being in front of me. "fu~ does the princes like the comfort of her prince?" instantly my eyes shot open and I find myself face to face with Mukuro's mismatched irises.

I try fruitlessly to push Mukuro away unintentionally causing my unzipped reindeer suit to slide down my shoulder and land in the pit of my arm. Sadly when I noticed it was already to late and Mukuro had me firmly in his grasp purring delightedly "already so willing to please are you Tsunayoshi" his hushed voice graced my ear causing me to shiver. I shut my eyes and whimper lightly.

A murderous aura fills the room ending our little exchange. Both mine and Mukuro's head turn to face the ruler of Namimori. Mukuro smirked cruelly whilst I gave Hibari a pleading look, but hibari didn't give me a second glance and focused completely on Mukuro "birdy…he doesn't want you, didn't he just tell you?" Mukuro cackles his smirk growing when he noticed Hibari's slight slack in position.

My heart stopped did it hurt him that much? I felt the sudden urge to run up to him right then and there, wrap my arms around him and kiss him over and over again, to tell him I loved him and that I had just been afraid of what my father and everyone would say…I wanted to show him that I loved him.

"So why bother if he doesn't want you, you might as well leave him alone." Mukuro continues darkly, taking pride in the slight crumbling that Hibari demonstrated. I opened my mouth to yell that I loved him but as if reading my thoughts Mukuro slapped his hand over my mouth to shut me up, this luckily did not go unnoticed by Hibari. He looked straight into my pleading eyes, I could see the understanding in his icy blue orbs. I think he received my plea and apology.

"Why bother?" Hibari began his eyes darkening as he slowly made his way towards us "because that herbivore is my pet and I want him back" with that last word he lunged his tonfa directly at Mukuro's head.

Mukuro ducked releasing my mouth in favor of wrapping me firmly in his arms. I yelp as he leaps to the window before kicking it open, my mind is racing I didn't want Mukuro to take me away I wanted Hibari, I wanted him to need and hold me . I wanted him to save me right now! "HIBARI!" I scream out. Surprise is written all over both Mukuro and Hibaris faces both probably having thought that I was so terrified that I would only be capable of making petrified small animal sounds. "Hibari…I-I…" I managed to choke out, I had so much to say in that very moment that I didn't know how to start.

My palms went sweaty and my heart pace quickened "I didn't m-mean it…I" at that very moment Mukuro sprang out of the window and onto the roof of our school (in all honesty I was surprised he even waited that long).

Hibari landed directly behind us slamming his tonfa into Mukuro's back making him stumble forward, this gave Hibari enough time to grasp me out of the former murderers clutch and pull me to his chest.

I felt his warm embrace and had to admit for a moment I was lost in the comfort that he gave me (that is until he had to dodge an attack from Mukuro…moment ruin-er *grumble grumble*) I shut my eyes tight and hoped for a finally to this fight (preferably one where I ended in the warm arms of Hibari and not Mukuro) but just as Mukuro was about to strike another blow he stopped, stumbled and came to his knees "times…up, I shall see you later my princes" with that a puff of pink smoke engulfed the Vindice prisoner.

Once the smoke cleared chrome was standing there, she wobbled slightly before looking around "chrome-chan! Are you ok?" She looked at me and made a curt nod "boss…I'm fine. I think I'll go find Ken and Chikusa" she stated simply and sprang off.

Now it was time to face the main issue that both me and Hibari felt needed to be resolved "Hibari I" I began only to be cut off "kyoya" I turn to Hibari did he just say what I think he said? "wh-what?" I ask already concluding that I am probably deaf "that's my name…kyoya" he states simply looking out at the houses. Is he trying to change the subject of did he really understand what I was telepathically trying to tell him earlier? "o-oh" I say softly "kyo…kyoya" I whisper stuttering like a moron (I think I will just go with the change of topic).

Kyoya looks at me and smirks "not right say it again" he says playfully "k-kyoya" I stutter again only this time I'm as red as a tomato and fiddling with my shirt. I hear kyoya walk directly in front of me, I see his feet and I stare at them, still fiddling idly with the hem of my shirt.

Kyoya gently takes my chin in his grasp and lifts my face to meet his. I blush at his intent stare, we are but centimeters apart. My heart beat goes out of control when I hear Hibari's soft husky voice "again…" but before I could repeat anything his lips met mine.

The kiss was sweet and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Hibari's neck and yank him back when he tried to break apart.

After our heated kiss we decided to sit and watch the stars "it's a shame…we missed the fireworks" I sighed snuggling myself closer to Hibari.

We had managed to re-zip my suit and where only planning to be out here for a short while (because neither of us wanted a cold) "I don't need fireworks…I have the sky" he whispers into my hair making me blush a deep crimson "then-then will you be my fireworks" I ask looking up at him shyly. Kyoya looks at me analyzing each answer in his head "no…I'll be your cloud" I can't help smiling at that and leap into his arms "I love you Kyoya" I laugh happily "I love you too…pet" Hibari smirks as he says it "HEY!" I push him so that he lands on his back in the snow. I sit straddling him trying my best to glare but Kyoya grabs my hands and is about to wrestle me to the ground when I let out a very embarrassing, kitten like sneeze. He smiles and sits up wrapping me in his embrace "let's go inside…Tsunayoshi" and with that the greatest Christmas of my entire life was created.

Thank-you Holly

182718271827182718271827

And it's DONE! Sorry for the late ending, since its holidays I'll try to add a ton on but it might be hard seeing as was dead sick last week so I have a lot of work to catch up on…please read and comment! And if there is anything in particular that you want like something you want to read but can't be bothered to write then I'm here for you!

I plan to post a new fanfiction soon to do with cat guardians and Tsuna! Featuring 27Xall (you can decide the final couple! (if you want to)


End file.
